


When The Snow Melts...

by wontonto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, and he does. he has many things to say about it., and they were ROOMMATES, but not in this story, i have plans for a different one, i'm guessing that yosen has dorms??? idk tbh, or dormmates i guess, they aren't dating yet but they will be soon if mura has anything to say about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: The first time Himuro sees how much snow falls in Akita, he absolutelyloses his mindand insists on going outside to play in it. Murasakibara wonders if it's because Himuro lived in California for so long that it had fried his brain or something, because snow = cold and Murasakibara doesn't like the cold.
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	When The Snow Melts...

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday gift for my lovely, wonderful, and very good friend!!!🥳 thanks for letting me drag you down into knb hell with me 😂
> 
> love you and hope your birthday's great 🥺

“Atsushi, wake up!” Himuro shook his roommate, trying to rouse the sleeping giant. 

He knew from past experiences that this usually didn’t end very well, but he was willing to risk it today. 

Murasakibara grunted and pulled his extra-long covers over his head. Himuro sighed, yanking them back down. 

“Come on, Atsushi, you’ve gotta wake up, this is so crazy!” He glanced out the window where the snow was piled to the bottom of their windowsill. _They were on the second floor._

It might’ve been just snow drifts, but honestly it didn’t look that way. It looked like the whole place was covered with snow, and Himuro wanted to go out as soon as possible and just _leap_ into it. 

He’d been awoken by a text by the school, saying that classes were cancelled since the dorms were practically snowed in. But that wasn’t going to stop him from getting out and playing in the snow. 

_“Atsushi!!”_ Himuro finally just ripped the blankets off his roommate and Murasakibara shivered at the sudden cold air. 

“Muro-chin,” he whined, not even fully awake. “What?” 

“Look outside! It snowed!” Himuro gestured, a huge grin on his face. 

“Yeah? So?” Murasakibara yawned, rubbing his eyes and looking at his phone. “We don’t have classes today?” 

“No! So we can go out and play in the snow!” 

“And why would I want to do that?” Murasakibara groaned, grabbing the blanket from Himuro and wrapping it around himself as he sat up. “It’s warm in here.” 

“But c’mon, Atsushi, it’ll be fun! Let’s go with the team!” 

“Don’t wanna.” 

Himuro sighed, shaking his head before he texted the team group chat. 

He got positive responses from Okamura and Fukui, but they could only for a little bit because they had to study, and Liu said that he was in. 

“C’mon, Atsushi, everyone else will play around in the snow with me, but you won’t?” Himuro pouted. 

Murasakibara took one look at that pretty face and sighed loudly. “ _Fine_ but I'm not going to enjoy it at all.” 

“I’m sure you will, Atsushi!” Himuro grinned, throwing on warmer clothes and many layers. 

Murasakibara also bundled up as much as he could, because he knew that it was going to be _freezing_ and he didn’t want to deal with it. He hated the cold. 

The two of them were waiting for the other three to meet up in the lobby of the dorm building and Himuro was bouncing on the balls of his feet; he was so excited. 

Murasakibara then had a thought. “Wait, Muro-chin... have you never seen snow before?” 

“Not really, no, I mean... I lived in LA. It doesn’t snow there. And when we visited my grandparents here, it didn’t snow either. So... yeah, I guess this is pretty much my first time seeing snow.” 

“Ah, that explains it,” Murasakibara nodded. 

It had snowed lightly in Tokyo when Murasakibara lived there, but in Akita it was a completely different story. 

Fukui and Okamura walked up closely followed by Liu and Himuro grinned at them. 

“Thanks for humoring me, you guys, I’ve never really seen snow before, and I’m really excited!” he said, practically vibrating with how excited he was. 

“Should we build a snowman or have a snowball fight first?” Okamura smirked, looking at the players. 

“It wouldn’t be very fair to have teams if we did a snowball fight, would it?” Fukui pointed out. 

“Every man for himself, yes,” Liu nodded gravely. 

“Last one out’s a rotten egg!” Himuro called over his shoulder as he bolted toward the door to finally bury his hands into the snow. 

Murasakibara still wasn’t so sure about this whole thing, but he supposed that he wouldn’t mind if it was at least a little bit fun. And he had enjoyed making tiny snowmen with what little snow he had in Tokyo when he was younger. 

As soon as the five of them were outside, it was like it was snowing all over again. 

Snowballs were being thrown from every angle, some not even packed well and they just exploded on impact. Laughter filled the air and a few screams when Fukui shoved some snow down Liu’s shirt. 

Murasakibara felt like a kid again, like he had when he’d played with his older brothers and sister. And he had the realization that he missed them maybe more than he was willing to admit. 

“You shouldn’t let your guard down, Atsushi!” he heard Fukui say before a load of snow was shoved down his back, against his skin. 

He leaped practically high enough to jump over the piles of snow, and Fukui laughed maniacally as he tried to wade through the snow. 

Murasakibara gathered up an armful of snow and ran after Fukui, ready to dump all of it onto his head. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he looked up to Okamura and Fukui as his upperclassmen, and the fact that they were studying so hard for college exams was something he never saw himself doing. 

Himuro and Liu watched the drama unfold, laughing together. 

“So you’ve never seen snow before today?” Liu asked, trying to make a snowball perfectly spherical while wearing his gloves. 

“No, I lived in a place where it was always warm in the states,” Himuro shrugged, still a bit mystified by the snow. It was a lot more than he’d been expecting, of course, and he was just so happy that he had friends who were willing to be here with him. 

“It’s been real, guys, but I’m going to study now,” Fukui said, absolutely drenched from all the snow Murasakibara had dumped on him. 

“I should head back too, but thanks for inviting us, Himuro,” Okamura waved, following Fukui into the dorm building. 

“You couldn’t have gone a little easier on him, Atsushi?” Himuro bit back his laugh when he saw Murasakibara pouting. 

“Fukui started it,” he grumbled. 

“We haven’t made a snowman yet, shall we?” Liu said. 

“Yeah! Let’s make one as tall as Atsushi! No! Even taller!” Himuro grinned. 

The three of them working together got a big snowball for the bottom about five feet tall and although they could definitely have made it bigger, Himuro wanted the snowman to stand up. So the next snowball was about three feet tall and took the three of them to get it on top of the bigger one without it falling apart. Himuro packed some snow onto the cracks to make sure it would stay while they made the head, and made sure to patch up some parts where their hands had accidentally packed it too much. 

When they were done, the snowman stood at least a foot and a half taller than Murasakibara, and Himuro laughed when he saw his roommate looking up at it. 

“Now you know how other people feel when they’re around you, Atsushi,” Himuro chuckled. 

Murasakibara shrugged. “Maybe. But are we done now, Muro-chin? I can’t feel my fingers...” 

Himuro sighed, pulling his hat down a little further over his ears. “I guess we have been out here for a while. But there is _one_ last thing I want to do before I go back in.” 

Before either other player could react, Himuro flopped onto his back on a pile of fresh snow and waved his arms and legs. “I’ve always wanted to make a snow angel!” he smiled at them. “Help me up so i don’t ruin it!” He held out his hands for them to take. 

When he was back up, Himuro looked at the snow angel he made, his eyes sparkling. “I’m so happy I came here.” 

Murasakibara couldn’t help the warmth that filled his chest at Himuro’s words, and he thought that maybe... he felt the same. 

The three of them walked back into the dorm lobby and said goodbye to Liu as he walked to his own room. 

“Atsushi, will you meet me in the kitchen, actually?” Himuro asked, a smirk on his face. 

“But Muro-chin, I wanna get out of these wet clothes and go back to sleep,” Murasakibara whined. 

Himuro sighed. “Fine, go change but meet me in the kitchen right after, okay?” 

“Fine.” 

Murasakibara trekked to his room, dragging his feet along the way. He really wanted to just sleep, but his wet clothes were sticking to his skin and it was all no thanks to Fukui. He changed into his soft pajamas, the ones he got especially for the cold nights in Akita, and grabbed some of his snacks before making his way back to the kitchen. 

He heard Himuro humming a song, and he smiled to himself. Himuro tended to hum when he was in a very good mood. Murasakibara was glad that the snow seemed to have done that to him. 

“Muro-chin?” he asked, going into the kitchen. 

“Oh, Atsushi! Here!” Himuro held out a mug that had whipped cream and grated peppermint on top of it. 

“What’s this?” Murasakibara raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s hot chocolate that I made! I’m glad I finished it right before you got here.” 

Murasakibara wrapped his hands around the mug, though it was very tiny in his large hands. It still was warm and helped disperse the chill. He raised the mug to his lips and took a sip of the hot chocolate. It wasn’t too hot, and it warmed his whole body from the inside-out. 

“This is really good, Muro-chin,” he said, taking a bigger sip. 

“I’m glad,” Himuro smiled up at him, holding his own mug and sipping out of it periodically. “Atsushi, you have whipped cream all of your face,” he chuckled. 

Murasakibara grunted, rubbing the back of his hand over his mouth. “It’s because you put too much whipped cream on top,” he pouted. 

“Uh-huh, I thought I put just enough to satisfy your sweet tooth,” Himuro smiled, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. 

Murasakibara looked down at Himuro’s hands and noticed that they were paler than normal. 

“Muro-chin, are your hands cold?” he asked quietly. 

“Huh? Oh...” Himuro looked down at his unoccupied hand and flexed it. “It’s kind of numb, honestly, I guess I didn’t have on good enough gloves. I’m sure the feeling will come back soon.” 

“That’s not good, Muro-chin! You need your hands for basketball.” 

Without a second thought, he set his mug down on the counter and grabbed Himuro’s hand between his. “My hands are a lot warmer,” he said softly. 

Himuro’s mouth opened and closed like a fish for a couple seconds. “Uh-uh yep. Yep, they definitely are,” he stuttered. “What are you trying to accomplish here, Atsushi?” 

“I just want your hands to be okay, Muro-chin,” Murasakibara said, his eyebrows furrowed as he felt how cold Himuro’s hand was compared to his. “Gimme your other one.” 

Himuro set his mug down and let Murasakibara take his other hand. 

They stood like that for a while, and finally when Himuro’s hands had started to warm up, Murasakibara realized what he’d done. His grip loosened on Himuro’s hands and he lightly laced their fingers together. 

When he looked from their fingers to Himuro’s face, he noticed that his cheeks were rosy, and it definitely wasn’t from the cold. 

“Atsushi,” he said breathily, looking up at Murasakibara. 

Those gray eyes with one hidden behind a curtain of hair held so much emotion and Murasakibara wasn’t sure if he could figure out all those emotions. But he could feel something stirring in his chest at the look and decided that if he didn’t act now, he might not ever. 

He started to lean down and Himuro’s visible eye widened slightly but he smiled. The hands linked with his squeezed gently and he started to tilt his head up. 

Before things could progress any further, the dining room door was flung open. 

“I’m _starving!_ ” some random student said loudly, and a steady tromp of footsteps announced that he wasn’t alone. 

The two roommates frantically drew apart from each other, both grabbing their mugs of now lukewarm chocolate. They finished them off, casting glances at each other as they did. 

Whatever had just happened was a catalyst for something between them, but neither wanted to be the one to bring it up just yet. 

But _soon._


End file.
